Satanick
Satanick (サタニック) is a character from the same world that Obsolete Dream takes place in. He is the devil of that world. Appearance Satanick has a peculiar design with some noticeable features. He has pale white skin with indigo eyes and pale purple horns who's prongs curl at the tips--The texture to them seems reminiscent to tree bark in a way. He currently sports a charming, sable color-schemed ensemble which consists of a black double-breasted dress suit that has been featured with black or red buttons with matching just as black dress pants. He wears a white dress shirt under his jacket while sporting a crimson Victorian-styled bow tie along with it. His cape is black as well with it's interior red, wing-like appendages jutting at the top ends. He also wears white gloves and black oxfords with red soles. In his character art, his attire takes on a more military theme. His dress jacket is layered with a beige coat with a darker shade of brown on the cuffs. His pants are a tad more baggy with two white buttons each at the cuffs with brown combat boots on his feet. His cape takes on a similar shape as his other outfit, only with a hue closer to bronze with red spikes and diamonds decorating it. It also looks like he has arm-like shadow accessories at his sides. Personality Satanick is seen to be rather sadistic and has quite a dirty mind. He tends to speak inelegantly which is especially expressed in the constant bullying'' ''he and Reficul torment Ivlis with. He has his fair share of pushiness and pompousness, but he has also shown signs of a cheery, childish sides of himself, being carefree and can act like a spoiled brat under certain occasions. His interests are very erotic, being seen with various explicit objects and using constant sexual innuendo in his dialogue. He may also have knowledge regarding medieval history and lore by his preferences, upon surveillance of his usage of the Pear of Anguish and the book about 48手 displayed in the MEMOs. Background • Appearances Relationships * Lil - Wife. * Glasses - Son. Although Glasses doesn't like him very much, Satanick often tries to gain his attention. * Medouco - Subordinate/Housemaid(?) * Envi - Subordinate. * Victor Flankenstein - Associate. (Deceased) * Crea Flankenstein - Request to Victor. * Reficul - Comrade. * Ivlis - (Often sexual) torture target. Comrade. * Fumus - God of their world. Seem to be on good terms. * GriRea - One-sided rival. * Siralos - (Ex-?) Romantic Partner. * Licorice - Son, the other father being Ivlis. Licorice doesn't seem very fond of him. * Kcalb - Never seen them interacting each other but Kcalb goes mute around him. Trivia *After sending a love letter to Siralos, they tried dating for a while. *Satanick likes playing with Medouco's snakes. *In order to create Licorice, Satanick probably raped Ivlis.http://40.media.tumblr.com/448bb48b9d6e88cf9c7ca18d73b78411/tumblr_nqjb5lGUZl1u4kqybo1_500.jpg *He really likes young girls, but will go for anything.http://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/122913115692/seichiinaratranslates-original-work *He likes rabbits.http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump *He can change the weather. *His blood is purple. *He has a one-sided rivalry with GriRea. Gallery Tumblr nks6n4Xpl71tzov2uo2 500.png 1025-1.png HalloweenImage.jpg M630.gif SEInaruYORU.png Yukaona.gif 12109210 750223881777157 6603830534251470759 n.jpg 952-2.png 1021.png 1102.png 1107.png 322.png Junk3e.png Junk9l.png Junk10e.png Junk10f.png Junk24h.png 11800058 992354264161025 7363599091939013920 n.png 676.png Junk30h.png T14.png Quotes * References Category:Devil Category:Characters